Earle Nelson
Earle Leonard Nelson (popełnił co najmniej 22 morderstwa) urodził się 12 maja 1897 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. thumb|330pxGdy miał 9 miesięcy, jego 20-letnia matka zmarła w wyniku zaawansowanej choroby wenerycznej, którą prawdopodobnie zaraziła się od ojca swego dziecka (w metryce Nelsona figuruje on jako NN). Wychowaniem chłopca zajęła się jego ciotka, pani Lillian Fabian. Od najmłodszych lat Nelson zdradzał objawy niedorozwoju umysłowego. Fotografia wykonana gdy miał 3 lata pokazuje nam dziecko o wyraźnie zdegenerowanych rysach, półotwartych ustach i bezmyślnym wyrazie twarzy. Jak wspomniała potem jego ciotka, do 10 roku życia Nelson był cichy i spokojny, lecz chorowity. Jako dziesięciolatek został potrącony przez tramwaj konny, w wyniku czego odniósł obrażenia głowy, wstrząs mózgu i liczne urazy tułowia. Był nieprzytomny przez sześć dni, a później przez całe życie miał cierpieć na bóle i zawroty głowy. Bóle były tak silne, że niekiedy nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Od czasu wypadku stał się jeszcze bardziej ponury i niekomunikatywny. Poproszona o jakieś szczegóły z dzieciństwa chłopca, pani Fabian wymieniła jego ulubione zajęcia: chodzenie na rękach, podnoszenie krzeseł zębami i ukrywanie się w piwnicy. Swe pierwsze przestępstwo Nelson popełnił właśnie w piwnicy. 21 maja 1918 roku dokonał napadu na małą dziewczynkę, którą udało mu się zwabić do piwnic pustego domu. Okazało się wówczas, że komisja lekarska zwolniła go z obowiązku służby wojskowej z powodu niedorozwoju umysłowego. Został umieszczony w zamkniętym zakładzie psychiatrycznym. W ciągu następnych sześciu miesięcy uciekał trzykrotnie. Po ostatniej ucieczce, w grudniu 1918 roku, zdołał uniknąć schwytania przez dwa i pół roku. Wtedy też, w 1919 roku, ożenił się. Jego małżeństwo trwało jednak zaledwie sześć miesięcy. Ponownie umieszczony w zakładzie, uciekł z niego w listopadzie 1923 roku. Od chwili ucieczki do 1926 roku nie posiadamy żadnych danych o jego życiu. Natomiast od lutego 1926 do chwili ujęcia w czerwcu 1927 roku zamordował co najmniej 22 osoby. Pod koniec lutego 1926 roku w San Francisco znaleziono zwłoki panny Clary Newman na strychu jej domu, w frame|Clara Newmanktórym – jak wskazywał napis wystawiony we frontowym oknie – znajdowały się „pokoje do wynajęcia”. 60-letnia kobieta została uduszona, a następnie zgwałcono jej zwłoki. 2 marca w niemal identycznych okolicznościach znaleziono w San Jose również 60-letnią Laurę E. Beale. Dziennikarze ochrzcili tajemniczego sprawcę mianem „Mroczny dusiciel”. 10 czerwca, znów w San Francisco, 63-letnia Lillian St Mary została uduszona i zgwałcona, a jej zwłoki sprawca wepchnął pod łóżko. Dwa tygodnie później jej los podzieliła pani Russel z Santa Barbara, której zwłoki również odnaleziono pod łóżkiem. Dwa miesiące później uduszono a następnie zgwałcono Mary Nesbit z Oakland, również w stanie Kalifornia. W październiku miały miejsce trzy zabójstwa w Portland w stanie Oregon. Policja tego miasta nie spisała się jednak najlepiej. Otóż 19 października Beahta Withers, frame|left|Beatha Whithersurocza 35-letnia rozwódka, znaleziona została przez swego 15-letniego syna martwa w sporym kufrze. Policja przypisała jej śmierć… samobójstwu. 20 października zwłoki uduszonej 59-letniej Virginii Grant wydobyto z pieca domu, w którym wynajmowała pokoje sublokatorom. Tym razem uznano, że śmierć nastąpiła z przyczyn naturalnych. Wreszcie następnego dnia odkryto zwłoki Mabel Fluke. frame|Mabel FlukeRównież i ta kobieta żyła z wynajmowania pokoi, została uduszona i jej ciało znaleziono na strychu. Tym razem wreszcie policja uznała, że ma prawdopodobnie do czynienia z zabójstwem. Nelson powrócił do San Fracisco. 18 listopada udusił i zgwałcił 56-letnią panią Edmunds. 6 dni później zabił swą dziesiątą ofiarę, niejaką Florence Monks w Seattle. Zabrał też nieco znalezionej w jej domu biżuterii. Udawszy się następnie do Oregon City udusił tam 48-letnią Blanche Myers, której zwłoki frame|left|Blanche Myersznaleziono pod jej łóżkiem. Pani Myers oferowała pokoje do wynajęcia. Policja rozpoczęła poszukiwanie biżuterii, którą „Mroczny dusiciel” często zabierał swym ofiarom. W odpowiedzi na liczne apele w prasie zgłosiły się trzy starsze panie z South Portland, właścicielki pensjonatu, przynosząc biżuterię, którą zakupiły od pewnego młodzieńca. Człowiek ten mieszkał u nich przez pięć dni i wyprowadził się w dniu, w którym zginęła pani Myers. Jak się okazało, była to biżuteria pani Monks. Policja miasta Portland wyznaczyła nagrodę w wysokości 2.500 dolarów za schwytanie seryjnego mordercy. Nelson był już jednak daleko, bo aż w stanie Iowa. Tam w miejscowości Council Bluffs, udusił i zgwałcił 49-letnią panią Beard na dwa dni przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Następnie udał się do Kansas City, gdzie zabił zaledwie 23-letnią Bonnie Pace. 27 grudnia udusił 28-letnią Germanię Harpin oraz pozbawił życia jej 8-miesięczne niemowlę, wpychając mu do gardła kawałek szmaty. Minęły cztery miesiące, zanim „Goryl” (tak go teraz nazywano) znów znalazł się na pierwszych stronach gazet. 27 kwietnia 1927 roku 60-letnia Mary McConnell została uduszona w Filadelfii. Częstotliwość morderstw Nelsona stała się doprawdy przerażająca. 30 maja w Buffalo jego ofiarą padła 35-letnia Jenny Randolph. Dwa dni później, w Detroit, zginęły dwie kobiety: 53-letnia Minnie May, właścicielka małego pensjonatu oraz jej sublokatorka, pani Atorthy. Po następnych dwóch dniach w Chicago znaleziono zwłoki 27-letniej Mary Sietsema. Kobieta została zgwałcona i uduszona (jedyny przypadek, gdy Nelson dokonał gwałtu na żywej ofierze!). Po zabiciu pani Sietsema Nelson pojechał do Kanady, co – jak się miało okazać – przyczyniło się do jego aresztowania. Do Winnipeg dotarł autostopem dnia 8 czerwca. W sklepie z używaną odzieżą zamienił swe ubranie na inne, prawdopodobnie po to, by uniknąć identyfikacji. Następnie wynajął pokój w pensjonacie pani Catherine Hill przy Smith Street nr 133. Zapłacił 1 $ w formie zaliczki, przedstawiając się jako pomocnik majstra budowlanego i twierdząc, że potrzebuje cichego pokoju w celu uprawiania „medytacji religijnych”. Pani Hill uznała go za całkiem normalnego, więcej – zrobił nawet na niej dobre wrażenie; choć zauważyła, że nigdy nie patrzy wprost na swego rozmówcę, przypisała to jednak nieśmiałości. Tego samego wieczoru Nelson zamordował córkę pary małżeńskiej, która również wynajmowała pokój u pani Hill. 14-letnią Lolę Cown, a raczej jej zmasakrowane zwłoki odnaleziono dopiero po czterech dniach, gdy komuś z domowników wpadło do głowy, by przeszukać niezamieszkałe pokoje pensjonatu. Dziewczynkę wyciągnięto spod łóżka, a to, co ujrzeli obecni i policja, sprawiło, że szczegółów tego morderstwa nigdy nie ujawniono. W czwartek, 9 czerwca, o godzinie 18 niejaki William Patterson powrócił z biura do domu przy Riverton Avenue nr 100 w Winnipeg, by stwierdzić niewytłumaczalną nieobecność swej żony. O 22-ej, gdy położył już do łóżek dwójkę thumb|293px|Zwłoki Emily Pattersonswych dzieci, zatelefonował na policję pytając, czy jego żona nie została ranna w jakimś wypadku. Policja nie miała jednak żadnych informacji. Pan Patterson raz jeszcze przeszukał dom i dopiero teraz zauważył, że ktoś skradł 7 dolarów z jego biurka i nieco zimowej odzieży z waliz. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, klęknął wreszcie przy łóżku, by pomodlić się o odnalezienie żony – wtedy zauważył jej zwłoki. Zmasakrowana młotkiem i zgwałcona, pani Patterson została wepchnięta pod łóżko. Lekarz policyjny ustalił godzinę zgonu na 11-tą tegoż przedpołudnia. Ubrania skradzione u Pattersonów Nelson sprzedał w sklepie z używaną odzieżą, po czym udał się do fryzjera. Ten, podczas strzyżenia klienta, zauważył krew na jego włosach, nie przywiązywał jednak do tego wagi – po wizycie u fryzjera Nelson wyjechał z Winnipeg. Podróżując kolejką podmiejską, nawiązał rozmowę z niejakim Hofferem, członkiem sekty religijnej Hutterytów. Wykazywał niezwykłe zainteresowanie religią, o sobie zaś powiedział, że jest dobrym katolikiem, lecz zdarza mu się za dużo wypić. Pod Winnipeg zatrzymał samochód, którym przyjechał do Regina. Z kierowcą, niejakim Hugh Ekderem, rozmawiał o innej sekcie, zwanej Mennonitami. W sobotę, 11 czerwca, wynajął pokój w Regina. Przez dłuższą chwilę znajdował się sam na sam z gospodynią, ale widocznie nie miał „nastroju” na morderstwo. Wieczorem zaczepił małą dziewczynkę na Dwunastej Alei. Zauważyła go jednak ta właśnie gospodyni, pani Rowe i zagadnęła, tym samym (nieświadomie) ratując życie małej. Następnego dnia Nelson chciał zamienić swój kapelusz w małym sklepiku z używaną odzieżą (był najwyraźniej przekonany, że wystarczy mu tylko zmienić jakiś szczegół stroju, by nikt go nie rozpoznał, co jak dotąd okazywało się, niestety, prawdą). Właścicielowi sklepu nie spodobał się klient; zadał mu więc kilka pytań, które tak przeraziły Nelsona, że natychmiast opuścił miasto, pozostawiając u pani Rowe wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Zatrzymał na szosie samochód niejakiego Isadore Silvermana, któremu tak przypadł do gustu, że najbliższą noc spędzili w tym samym hotelu, a następną – nawet w tym samym pokoju. Rozstali się w Boissevain, gdzie miała zakończyć się „kariera” Nelsona – Goryla. Urzędnik pocztowy, niejaki Leslie Morgan, rozpoznał go na podstawie listów gończych, jakie od dawna krążyły już po Kanadzie. Mimo iż wizerunek poszukiwanego sporządzony był na podstawie portretów pamięciowych, okazał się dość wierny. Nelsona zatrzymano na szosie pod Wakopa. Umieszczony w areszcie w Killarney zdołał w nocy otworzyć zamek pilnikiem do paznokci. Gdy rano odkryto jego ucieczkę, w okolicy wybuchła panika. Jego pobyt na wolności trwał jednak niecałe 12 godzin. Złapano go, gdy usiłował ukraść ubranie. thumb|left|238pxNelson stanął przed sądem 1 listopada 1927 roku pod zarzutem morderstwa pani Patterson. Proces trwał cztery dni. Oskarżony, elegancko ubrany, był zupełnie spokojny. Obrona powołała zaledwie dwóch świadków: ciotkę Nelsona, panią Fabian i jego żonę. Chociaż ich zeznania dowodziły niewątpliwej choroby umysłowej oskarżonego, nie dostarczyły podstaw do orzeczenia o jego niepoczytalności. Uznano go winnym zarzucanego mu w akcie oskarżenia czynu i powieszono w Winnipeg 13 stycznia 1928 roku. Prawdopodobnie wymienione wyżej 22 morderstwa nie stanowią pełnej listy zbrodni Nelsona. Spośród wielu podobnych czynów, które mogły być jego „dziełem”, wymienimy potrójny mord dokonany w Newark w stanie New Jersey w 1926 roku: Rose Valentine i Margaret Stanton zostały wówczas uduszone, zaś Laura Tidor, która przybiegła słysząc ich jęki, zastrzelona. Nelson miał małpią twarz z cofniętym czołem, wywiniętymi wargami i oczami pozbawionymi wyrazu. Pseudonim „Goryl”, nadany mu przez prasę, okazał się wyjątkowo trafny. Kategoria:Opowiadania